Shinjitsu no koi
by Wintersong01
Summary: One fateful meeting can change everything. Will Karin finds out the true meaning of love? AU/OOC ; Hitsukarin, Ichiruki. Multiple pairings inside.


**KARIN**

What is love? That question always make me speechless. I honestly don't know. If you love somebody, is it enough to be there for them? Even he/she doesn't care about you? Don't get me wrong. I'm in a relationship right now and this boyfriend-girlfriend thing is new to me. I've never been in love before.

"Look, it's Karin again. She's such a slut."

Accusations, hindrances, and full of lies. That's what my relationship to my boyfriend is all about. I don't know whom will I believe. People are saying that Abarai Renji - my boyfriend - is a cheater, a playboy to be exact.

Is it because he's famous? He's the captain of our basketball team and the MVP. Many girls has a thing for him. He's popular, rich and good looking.

Is it the reason why they kept on harassing me? Telling false stories about me behind my back? Because I'm just a plain Kurosaki Karin. I'm not popular, rich and even pretty.

I really don't know.

I really love Renji.

I love him so much that I can endure every pain.

I know it's stupid.

But is it love is all about? It makes you do stupid things.

I'm in a book store right now, alone. Renji said he was busy in his practice so he can't go with me.

I understand him.

I really do.

* * *

"Hey miss, if you're just going to stare at that book, do you mind if I get it now?"

I snapped my head to my left, I haven't noticed that I'm still holding the book I'm suppose to buy. I'm too busy thinking about Renji.

"Miss?"

A hand hold the book that I'm holding. Wait? Is he getting it from me?

I looked to the person who's bugging my inner monologue and the first thing I noticed to him is his white hair.

"Miss? Hello, are you crazing or something?"

"Wha- No! I'm not! You jerk!" I said to the stranger furiously as I snatched the book from his gasp.

But too bad he's stronger than me. He didn't release the book.

"I need it!"

I glared to him and the second thing I noticed is his bright teal eyes. Which I can say is beautiful. Really beautiful.

"Stop staring at me! It creeps me out!"

I felt my eyes twitched, really this guy has a nerve to tell me that I'm staring at him? I'm just looking okay! Not staring!

Maybe

The third thing that I noticed to him, he's handsome. Really handsome that I want to smack myself for thinking that he's handsome. But it's the truth. He's drop dead gorgeous. Like he's a model or an angel who came down from heaven.

Seriously Karin?

"This is stupid. Give me that book!"

Too bad, he's a jerk.

"No! I came here first and I'm the first one who get this book! Why don't you get another stock anyway!"

He sigh and said, "It's the last copy and I've been looking for it everywhere. Now give me that."

"Well who are you mister to command me like that?! Are you the president? Or even God?"

"Just please, I need it! My sister needs it." He said, as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"No way!"

He sigh and as he looked into his phone while his other hand is still holding the book that I'm holding firmly.

"Hello- Yuki, yeah. I've have the book now. But this crazy woman here won't give me to me-"

"What?" I snapped. Okay, this is stupid. I keep on pulling the book but damn, he's really strong.

"- I'm sorry, I can't buy it from you. No Yuki, don't cry okay. Yes, just stop crying-"

So he's not joking. It's really for his sister. I glanced the book in our hands, "the history of love" by Nicole Krauss. My mom suggested it to me. But I'm not really into reading anyway. Should I give this to him?

I suddenly felt that the book becomes lighter into my hand. I looked at the guy but he's already walking away.

"Hey-!" I called out.

"What?" He snapped, a firm frown on his face and a heated glare from his eyes.

"Here."

I offered the book to him and he looked at me curiously.

"Your sister need this right?"

He nodded and snatched the book to me.

"Thanks." He said, as he walked away to look for the cashier area.

I look at him dumbfounded. What a strange guy.

* * *

I woke up early and do my morning rituals. I hate mondays. They aren't my lucky days. I'm a senior now, one more step before going to college. As usual, high school life is pretty hard. Specially if you don't have any friends. I'm not really bothered though, because I like being alone. But I'm still trying to have one. But I think my whole batch didn't want me. For many reasons maybe, first, I'm not rich. Well, most of the student in Karakura High is rich. Second, I'm not pretty. But I don't care. Third, I'm weird. Okay not really weird but sometimes I prefer to be alone. Fourth, I'm Renji's girl friend. One of the popular boys at school and fifth, maybe they just don't like me.

I quickly went downstairs to meet my mom who is already preparing my breakfast.

"Good Morning Karin!"

"Good Morning Mom!"

I smiled to her and she smiled back. My mom is a single parent. She said that Dad and my older brother died before I was born. It's kinda sad. What does it feel if they were with us right now?

"Karin, I need to go to the hospital now. Lock all the doors before you leave."

Mom reminded me as she get her things. She was a nurse in a local clinic in the city. She told me that dad is a doctor before. They met in the hospital where they are both working.

"Good bye honey. I'll see you later." Mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"Bye."

She smiled to me again and walked away. I'm really proud of my mom. She's always been there for me. We don't have any secrets to each other. I love her. I really do.

* * *

I walked to the familiar hallway of the school. As usual, people are talking behind my back again.

"Karin's ugly. I wonder what Renji-sama sees in her."

"Maybe she's good in bed."

"Yuck. Look at her! My dog is even prettier."

I sigh and just ignore them. I'm no coward. I tried fighting them back. But it's no use. They won't stop until me and Renji break apart. And if I get into a fight again, I'll loose my scholarship. I'm sure my mom wouldn't like that.

I pulled my phone into my pocket. Renji hasn't texting me for two days. I don't know if he's avoiding me or what.

I proceed to our classroom, everyone is just looking at me. Some girls are gossiping and laughing behind my back. If it's not because of the scholarship, I'll put this bitches down.

I sit to my place and waited for our sensei to come in. I looked at my watch, 20 mins more before the class will start. Some of our classmate are not yet here. I averted my gaze into the door. There's Kuchiki Rukia, walking towards her place. She's like me. She's often alone. I heard she's rich but I wonder why she doesn't have any friends. She's pretty too though she lacked in height. Cute is perfect term for her. We are not really close. We've partnered once in an activity and after that we stopped talking to each other. Maybe she's really shy or she just preferred to be alone.

"Hey, have you heard there is a new transfer student."

"Yeah, they said that's he's really good looking!"

"I hope he doesn't have a girl friend."

"Don't be assuming Aya, he's mine."

I snorted and they glared. Really, this girls are pathetic. I didn't mean to listen but they are just talking so loud that every body can hear them. I feel bad for the transfer student.

I pulled out my phone again and start texting Renji.

_To: Renji  
Renj, see you later at lunch?_

I hit send and before I could returned my phone to my pocket someone suddenly talked in front of me.

"Are you Karin?"

I looked up and my eyes widened. He's the guy from the bookstore yesterday. He noticed my shock expression and he smirked.

"I saw your boyfriend kissing someone. I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro by the way."

* * *

**A/N: Another story again! I just want to tell you that the characters in this story will be OOC a little bit. If you don't like it, stop reading it now.**

**So tell me what you think. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**.


End file.
